para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Karli Ellis-Bundt
Basic Information Current Year: 2028 Age: 26 * Life Itself - Glass Animals * Got To Get You Into My Life - The Beatles * Thank God For Girls - Weezer Physical Appearance Karli is white, has a large build. Karli's style is individual and bright- when she can she embraces tacky lesbian fashion and (in appropriate situations) is not afraid to show skin. She has a blonde pixie cut parted slightly to the left. Karli has no noticeable scars or markings, though she does have freckles. Background Childhood Karli was born in Nederland, Colorado. Her parents, Simon Bundt and Celeste Ellis, met and dated in college and then had her shortly after. However after she was born, her mother decided that she was not prepared to raise a child and walked out on her and her dad. Karli's dad did his best to raise her fairly and with love, and to encourage her to be herself unapologetically. The two had an extremely close relationship. However, her fathers encouragements of her individuality could only go so far, as Karli experienced mental and physical bullying from her classmates all the way through high school. She was picked on for numerous reasons, from her enthusiasm and energy, talkative and naive attitude, and once it became apparent, sexuality. Karli's only friend was Jaiden Castille, who never showed much outward warmth to her, but were driven together by a mutual lack of friends. Almost immediately since the two met at seven years old, Karli has known that she is in love with Jaiden, and remained very in love and accepting of her unrequited feelings until Jaiden moved away ten years later, or in all honesty, 19 years later when the two reunited. Teenage Years/ Years Alone When Karli was 16, Jaiden moved away, hardly giving Karli any notice, and she spent her last two years of high school even more isolated than before, diving headfirst into her passion for art. The summer after her college graduation, her dad died suddenly of a heart attack. This was a devastating hit to Karli, and she felt like after his passing she didnt have much left to live for. This also lead to the discovery that there had been no money saved for her to go to college and her father's promise of getting her a college education was an unrealistic one. She ended up letting the house go, packing up a few belongings and her two snakes, and moving out onto the road, traveling around Colorado and the surrounding states and staying wherever she could find. Little is known about her life between 18 and 24, but during that time her interest in art fell to the wayside, and her first snake, Archibald, passed away as well. Eventually in late 2026 and early 2027 she ended up (temporarily) settled in, house sitting a co-worker's condo in the ski town of Steamboat Springs, Colorado, where she was working at a coffee shop. Current Time In March 2018, Jaiden and friends ended up traveling through Steamboat Springs while accompanying James' brother and his friends of a ski trip. James and Jaiden were fighting at the time, and after one particularly upsetting interaction, Jaiden took off from the hotel they were staying in and disappeared into the town for the next day and night. While sulking and walking aimlessly through town, they went into the coffee shop where Karli worked and the two ended up reuniting and catching up. A few weeks after Jaiden leaves town, Karli is starting to miss them already and takes advantage of the fact that her life has no strings attached to sell her car, get earlier coworker to babysit her second snake, Banana, and use the money to catch a plane to California with faith that someone will take her in and she can find Jaiden somehow. Eventually she did end up meeting the group and moving into the upstairs bedroom of James and Cleo's apartment, before moving into an apartment of her own literally across the hall with Jaiden. Eventually, their friendship and living situation took a hit from the strain of Karli's feelings for Jaiden and Jaiden's mental health issues, and after getting to the end of her rope, Karli left Jaiden and that apartment, moving to stay at the home of April, a friend of the group with several other wayward artists and musicians that April had taken in. She spent the next year or so trying to get over her feelings and heartbreak and befriending the others staying at the house, especially two musicians, Jenny Hunter and Howie Mendoza who travelled into LA that previous summer. Unexpectedly, the two of them made the decision to move on from the city and keep traveling for gigs, much to the dismay and feelings of mild betrayal of the friends that they had made over the last year and a half. Jenny invited Karli to come with them on the road to perform in New York. Karli eventually made the decision to turn her down, deciding that she had already done her time on the road and that leaving would be running away from her problems. Personality Karli is a butch lesbian. She is a very dedicated and high-intensity person with a strong sense of self, never feeling things in small amounts. Karli is very patient, both in life and in her art, and has a very strong will that is difficult to break. Karli can be a very excitable and bright person, but she is an introvert, preferring smaller groups of friends to avoid the bouts of social anxiety she gets when facing new situations and people. She is simultaneously a free-spirit and a homebody, ultimately being most comfortable to be settled down. She does not care much for extravagance and much prefers simplicity- the only luxuries she takes are in her bouncy and outside-the-box style and self- expression. Karli can have issues reading some social queues and has a definite fear of rejection. Over the last year, she has come to the realization that a lot of her issues socially and her idiosyncrasies come from undiagnosed Autism. Her Hogwarts house would be Gryffindor, her zodiac sign is Aries, and her Myers-Briggs type is ISTP. Relationships Jaiden Castille Jaiden is Karli's childhood best friend, ex-roommate, and constant object of her unrequited love.Category:Robin